Here on after
by Factless Goddess
Summary: Dita is off to see Taraak. The very first "real" Female to step foot on the Male inhabited planet. What would she encounter on the said planet? Would there be warm welcomes? or cold shoulders? Nothing matters as long as Mr. Alien is by her side! Along with BC, Duelo and Bart they go in search for suitable men to join them in the Nirvana.
1. Prologue : Land ho!

" Dita, Let's go!"

_Was that a dream? Oh no… What's that sound? I don't want to open my eyes. What if it's the bad aliens? Mr. Alien where_

_are you!_

"Dita. Dita, wake up we're here" Hibiki lightly shook Dita feeling slightly worried.

"Dita come on, B.C will get mad at me again if we don't head out in a few minutes." Hibiki explained.

"Oh, MR. ALIEN! I thought I wasn't in with you and that the bad aliens were here to get me!" Dita leaped forward and hugged Hibiki tight with the fear that her coming along was nothing but a dream.

"OW! You idiot, what's gotten into you. I CANT BREATHE!" Hibiki hopelessly tried to get Dita off him. He suddenly

noticed that she wasn't her usual self. She wasn't hugging me with a wide goofy smile on her face; instead she was

holding back tears and looking straight into him.

He felt his blood rush up to his cheeks, looking away he said "Stop looking at me like that you idiot!" He sighed "

Don't worry, those bad aliens are gone alright? We already took care of him remember? Let's go! B.C. is going to

have my head on a silver platter if I'm not on deck with you." Hibiki grinned, trying his best to cheer Dita up. Which

wasn't really that hard to do.

Dita wiped her unshed tears. "Of course, Mr. Alien! Wait, are we here?"

Not really sure himself the question was left unanswered. Hibiki walked out of the room with Dita following him, back

to her childish bubbly self.

On the way to B.C. they saw Duelo walking towards them with a new book in hand.

"Hey Duelo! Are we there yet?" Hibiki exclaimed

"Actually, we just arrived. Welcome to Taraak Dita." With that said Duelo left them, going god knows where.

"WOOHOO! We're here, I can't believe it. I'm going to see more aliens, but the good kind right Mr. Alien?" Dita stared at Hibiki waiting for an answer. Hoping it was a yes.

"Uhm…Sure. Good kind. Just don't be disappointed if they don't warm up to you that easily. They haven't really seen

a female before which I know that you already know that. Just keep calm even for a few minutes so they don't get

off guard. Got it?"

"Anything for you Mr. Alien!" Dita grabbed Hibikis arm and dragged him all the way to the control room. Hibiki didn't

know what to do. Would he take out his arm? or would that just make her feel bad. _Ugh this is really getting messed _

_up. What am I going to do?_

_Well its not like you don't like her being that close to you._

_You know how I hate subconscious conversation? Well yeah, this is one of them._

_Oh come on. Don't be such a kill joy. You already, well, almost told her that you love her._

Hibiki instantly became red all over. Dita noticed his sudden change in mood.

"Mr. Alien, is everything alright?" she said with a worried look on her face.

Caught off guard he stammered. "Huh! uhm, yeah. I'm fine." Blushing furiously with the thoughts running through

his head.

_Don't deny it Hibiki. You almost told her once. Why not do it again. And this time please do it for real._

_Shut up you! I didn't ask any advice from you. How would you even know when you haven't even encoun__tered women _

_before!_

_There's such a thing called human instinct shit head._

_Just shut up. I don't want to know._

_Actually you do. I'm your subconscious dumb ass. I know what you really want. And one thing you want the most is that_

_ young lady holding your arm._

Hibiki thank the heavens, they finally arrived the control room. Upon entering they saw Bart lying on the floor.

"What happened to him?"

"Don't ask." BC answered

"Okay then? So are we getting off anytime soon?"

"Yes in a few minutes, they are just securing the premises and making sure that no heavy artillery is on board."

"I'm so EXCITED! Seeing more aliens is going to be so much fun don't you think? Oh shoot I should have borrowed

Paiweys camera! Or maybe brought good food instead. Come to think of it I don't have CLOTHES!" Dita Exclaimed

"Don't worry; you can borrow some of mine in the mean time. I can't believe I'm back, can't believe I missed it. I

totally agree, you should have brought food."

"Looking back I think I should have asked for you to wait. hmmm…"

"Oh man! I hate the food here."

"HEY! I take offense in that!" Bart interjected

"Shut up you guys, it's time to go." Duelo exclaimed

"When did you get here?" Said the three of them in unison

The entrance swung open, light beaming through and for the first time,

Dita finally saw Taraak.


	2. Chapter 1: ACOMMODATIONS

**CHAPTER 1: ACOMMODATIONS **

_The entrance swung open and for the first time,_

_Dita finally saw Taraak._

They were greeted with a loud applause. Every living being on Taraak knew what they did. How they saved the human race from being harvested by people from Earth and they were grateful. Men were scattered all over trying to see their heroes when all of the sudden an unfamiliar figure came out of the ship.

Dita slowly walked out and took in the sight. It was different from Mejere. _Much cleaner at that._ She giggled at the thought. She then noticed tons of aliens in front of her, staring at her with much interest. She grinned but all of the sudden remembered what Mr. Alien said but she just couldn't help herself. She hopped off and landed on solid ground

"WOW! This is Taraak. Oh my gosh Mr. Alien I'm stepping on Taraak land!" Dita squealed with delight turning and jumping up and down.

Some of the men in the crowd were baffled and terrified at the sight while some were very much intrigued.

Duelo and Bart chuckled at Dita's excitement while Hibiki just stared at her thinking how someone could enjoy dirt.

Dita walked a few inches closer to the crowed and waved at them. Doing the hand sign she first used at Hibiki. The crowd followed every step which caused Dita to squeal and jump up and down. The men upfront covered their ears not taking the high pitched sound that came from her.

"Hi Aliens! I'm Dita! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"

The men suddenly surrounded her. Studying her like an experiment. They could not quite figure out why she looked so far from what they were told.

"Hey, where are your long claws?"

"Yeah! And the sharp flesh tearing teeth!"

Dita couldn't quite register what they were trying to say. "What do you mean? I don't have claws and sharp teeth! See!" Dita giggled once more, amused that the men thought she looked like a monster

Bart stared at the ongoing question and answers that were being exchanged and asked the two men.

"Were we that stupid?"

"I supposed so. You can't blame them, that's what they were taught…" Answered Duelo

"You three get Dita and find a place to stay. I'll go to head quarters and further explain our situation and the task that was given to us. Do not. and I repeat, DO NOT lose Dita at any cost. Keep a sharp eye on her. I'll be off, see you later"

With that BC was off, leaving the three men to baby sit little miss Dita Liebely.

"Great, where do you think we should stay? Hey Bart! You're rich cant we stay at your place?" Asked Hibiki

"I don't think they would allow us to let Dita in without having to do an experiment on her or something."

"Speaking of Dita, where is she?" Duelo asked while looking around the area noticing the lack of people and a certain red head.

"Shit, where'd they take her. Damn it if even a strand of her hair has been harmed god help me I could kill. Come one you two! We have to find her."

Hibiki ran desperately trying to keep up with the men that went with Dita. Taraak is a big place, how in the world would they find her?

Meanwhile, Dita was having a lot of fun talking to her new alien friends about her adventures with the Nirvana and her friends.

"No, only Meia, Jura, Hibiki and I can combine like that. Isn't it great?" Dita answered with a smile.

"Hey, Dita is it? When Hibiki and the others came to your ship why didn't you kill them?"

The rest of the crowd nodded in agreement.

"Why would we?" She giggled "We're not a Mejere fleet you know. We're pirates and so what's the use of killing them. Besides they turned out to be such great help to the crew and all! And I wouldn't want anyone to harm Mr. Alien before I even got to know him. Although there was a time when they were forbidden from talking to me, but that's another story." She smiled at the men that were intently listening to every word that she said. It feels nice to be the center of attention once in a while.

"So there are more of you in your ship?"

"Of course there is! There's dozens of us there. You never know, you might fall in love with someone there like how I fell for Mr. Alien!"

"Is it really possible? a Male and Female together?"

Before the question was even answered Hibiki, Duelo and Bart came running after them.

"DITA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Bart screamed

"Oh I'm sorry, these nice aliens wanted to give me a tour of the place. So I said I would love to look around. You three were busy talking to BC so I decided to go." She answered sweetly to lessen the anger of her three friends.

"Damn it Dita, don't run off like that. You had me- I mean US worried"

"I'm sorry Mr. Alien, it won't happen again. I promise not to leave your side!" She happily skipped to stay beside Hibiki, clinging on his arm.

"Ugh, that not what I meant." Once again trying to get lose from Dita's grip.

"We were just asking questions, we mean her no harm. We were just curious about her." Said the men in the crowd

"That wouldn't be a problem, but for now we have to find a place to live in or atleast a place to stay the night" Duelo explained

The men looked at each other deciding on whether they'd allow them to stay with them, but knowing their situation they don't really have enough space to let the four of them stay in. All of the sudden a hand was raised and forcibly walked through the sea of people.

"I would love to let you accommodate the premises of my humble home. I am Leoda, Terrain, first class citizen."

Dita gleamed and hugged the alien in front of her thanking him for his generous offer.

"Oh! Thank you, Thank you Mr. Alien 2! We are so grateful!"

As a result to the sudden show of affection, Leoda stiffened not knowing what to do or how to react to the situation. Instead he stood and stared at the female currently attached to him. He felt his face heat up, not understanding the feeling inside him he looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Hibiki stared at the scene in front of him. His face is heating up as well although not for the same reason as Leoda.

_Ohhhh. Looks like someone's getting jealous. Not used to having competition for UFO lady's attention now are we?_

_I don't get where you're playing at. What do you mean JEALOUS? I don't even know what that is._

_You'll find out sooner of later._

_Knock it off. _

Hibiki couldn't take the feeling that was bubbling inside of him. It made him feel angry and irritated all of the sudden.

"Alright Dita, I think he got it. Let go of him, you might have cut his circulation" Said Duelo

"Wha- Oh! I'm so sorry!" She bowed along with her apology and hopped back next to Hibiki. Once again clinging to his harm like there's no tomorrow.

With her touch, the frustration and anger was flushed away from his system. He didn't understand the feeling but even so he was relived she was by his side again. Mentally thanking Duelo for interrupting the two.

_Now doesn't that feel much better?_

_Shut up, I don't know what you mean._

_Suit yourself Mr. Alieeeeeeen. _

Hibiki stared at the man in front of him. He skeptically observed him trying to recall any information he had on him. That is if he did have any info at all.

"Well now that that's over and done with why don't the rest of you go home? A meet and greet will be arrange within the week for you to better know Dita. Now go." Bart told the crowd, walking forward trying to get them as far from them as possible. When he returned he stood in front of the young man that offered them a place to stay.

"Now for introductions, I am Bart, Garsus, first class citizen. You might have heard of me. My family is the owner of the food production company here in Taraak." His ego is bursting from ever part of his body, acting like a complete celebrity.

"Ehem, Yes well…"

"I am Duelo, Mcfile. This is Habiki, Tokai and Dita Liebely. We are deeply grateful for your offer "

"Psh. Yeah, sure whatever. I just don't get why we can't stay at Bart's place." Hibiki brought up obviously frustrated and annoyed.

"I told you, I'm not sure if they'd let us in. Better safe than sorry you know."

"I agree with Bart Mr. Alien. It should be nice. We can go right? You won't be mad if we do?" Dita stared at Hibiki with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. He can't quite understand why such a look has such a huge effect on him.

"Alright, fine. I won't get mad or anything let's just go, I'm getting tired."

Not waiting for the others Hibiki started to walk forward, passing Leoda.

"Yay! Come on Mr. Alien 2! Show us where you live!" Dita grabbed Leoda's arm and began dragging him in every street she saw.

"Well that was a weird patch up." Duelo pointed out

"I agree, isn't it weird. I can see Leoda feeling helpless from a mile away. Looks like you won't have to worry about Dita bothering you anymore Hibiki!" Bart slyly grinned towards Hibiki.

"Just shut up…" Practically sulking, Hibiki slowly followed Dita and Leoda.

"What got into him?" Bart asked

"Hmm, I don't understand as well. We should follow them. Come on, I want to rest."

Both Duelo and Bart followed the pair that was wildly walking into every street. Leoda seemed happy to be accompanied by such a fun being. Staring at the figure in front of him he smiled.

_Maybe Men and Women can be together…_


	3. Chapter 2 : UNEXPECTED

**CHAPTER 3: UNEXPECTED **

_Both Duelo and Bart followed the pair that was wildly walking into every street. Leoda seemed happy to be accompanied by such a fun being. Staring at the figure in front of him he smiled._

_Maybe Men and Women can be together_

After minutes upon minutes of walking around the area and giving Dita a tour along the way they finally arrived at Terrain residence. It was awfully big to be called a humble home and Dita examined every part that she could see. It is so obvious that she is having fun and enjoying the scenery.

"Wow Mr. Alien 2! This is where you live? Its ginormous!" Dita exclaimed, wanting to enter badly.

Leoda chuckled, _Are all females this amusing? _ "Well yes it is, do you want to go in?"

"DO I! Come on guys! Walk faster I want to go in!" Dita reminded the three men ,well, two men who were dragging their feet towards the residence. Duelo was practically enjoying the look of exhaust on his companions.

Leoda led the way, opening the double doors for his guest. His butlers came, ready to serve their master, ready to give him anything he asked for. They were abashed at the sight of a female walking on their territory. With the force of habit they were ready to pounce at any moment to protect their master.

"BELLON! ARREN! Don't harm her! She is a guest here and you should treat her as such." Leoda exclaimed

Bellon could not fathom any word that came out of his master's mouth. "But sire, she is a female. In the premises, on Taraak."

"Yes Bellon, I'm well aware of that. Please escort Dita and her companions to their respective rooms." Leoda faced his visitors and explained

"Dinner will be in a short while. I am not exactly sure what females eat and so I will try to find the best the food production company has to offer. If you'll excuse me, I have to change."

"Wait, Mr. Alien 2!"

Hibiki can't bare to hear Dita call someone else Mr. Alien, it just not right.

_Is that jealousy we feel? Hmmmm?_

_I don't know, is it?_

Hibiki couldn't figure out what was happening to him. He became more and more annoyed towards the young soldier and he doesn't know why. He didn't do anything wrong, not that he knows of.

_What feeling is this? it's annoying and I don't like it. Damn feelings._

"Yes, Dita?" Leoda replied

"Oh, uhm… I would like to offer my help in the kitchen if you would allow it. I love to cook and well… You said it yourself you don't know what females eat. So can I? Please Mr. Alien 2!"

Leoda was slighted shocked at her offer.

_What an interesting personality, bubbly, helpful and kind. What a great mix._

"I don't see why not?"

Dita beamed at him, happy he accepted her offer.

"But you might want to take one of your friends with you. From the reaction that you got upon entrance I don't think the men around here would do anything far from it. Just to be safe."

Leoda winked at Dita and walked off towards his own quarters thinking about the previous conversation.

_I don't even know why we have a kitchen since we have meals in pills._

He sighed. He was a matter of fact curious on what Dita would serve considering there is not much food in that so called kitchen.

Dita felt her cheeks heat up. She doesn't understand why though. was it because of Mr. Alien 2?

_Oh no! What am I feeling? Only Hibiki made me feel this way and now Leoda too? This is all just too confusing._

Dita suddenly realized she called him Hibiki instead of Mr. Alien. Even if it was only n her head it felt weird to her.

Later on Dita was desperately dragging Mr. Alien through the halls of the huge house trying to find the kitchen. Bart and Duelo decided to follow the butlers instead since they were too tired to walk any further. On the contrary, Hibiki felt like collapsing on the floor because of fatigue and yet here he is, being dragged by the UFO lady to the kitchen.

_WHY on earth did I agree to this?_

Looking back he remembered the reason why.

_**FLASHBACK- 10 minutes ago**_

"_Come on Mr. Alien! Please come with me. Do you want me to be harmed in any way? Why won't you come with me?" Dita pleaded_

"_It's because I'm do damn tired to even walk you idiot! Besides why don't you bring along Bart or Duelo."_

_With that statement Bart and Duelo quickened their pace and walked straight to their quarters following Bellon and Arren._

"_Sorry Hibiki, can't sleepy!"_

"_Same here! See you later!"_

"_WHY YOU TWO! I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU OWE ME!"_

" ! I think I found the kitchen! Come on, hurry!"

_Even if I don't admit it I do love spending time with her. Her bubbly attitude is quite hard not to catch. But I am honestly way too tired to even keep up with her. _

Hibiki thought while dragging his feet towards the direction Dita walked to.

Dita skipped inside the room only to find it clean and untouched. It looks as if it hasn't been touched at all since the house was made, which is truly impossible. Dita bit her lip trying to find and kind of food she could work with. To her dismay all she found was capsules and more capsules.

She walked out of the kitchen and saw Hibiki sitting on the floor half awake. Dita suddenly felt guilty for forcing him to tag along. She has to make it up to him not matter what. With new found determination she once again searched for any type of food besides the capsules. She then noticed a very suspicious door, curiosity came over her, she looked around making sure no one saw her and went down the stairs.

Hibiki remembered why he was sitting on the floor, he jolted up looking for Dita. He ran in the kitchen to find her wearing an oversized apron and flour all over her.

"Where did you get your ingredients?"

"In the kitchen silly!" Ditta giggle at Mr. Alien

"I KNOW THAT! Im not stupid! I mean where you got it from. A while ago you were complaining there wasn't any food but the capsules"

"I thought you were sleeping! Well I got it from there." Dita pointed out the creepy door that was hidden behind stacks of pills

"Well isn't that odd. Im going to go look, you stay here don't you dare go anywhere."

"Don't worry Mr. Alien I won't! I promise. Besides I'll be too busy cooking"

Dita placed her full attention and concentration back to cooking and baking. Hibiki on the other hand cautiously went down the stairs. He notices a dim beam of light coming from the end of the room. After the last step Hibiki was astounded at the sight before him. There were stacks of vegetables and rice from all corners of the room, bread on each shelf as well as condiments and baking ingredients. He couldn't understand as to why these people, The Terrain family, had this kind of food right under them. He has got to tell Duelo and Bart about this.

Hibiki was drawn by the sweet aroma of the food coming from the kitchen. he quickly followed and in a matter of seconds he came face to face to an all out buffet. His mouth watered at the sight, rice dumpling, hot soup and most importantly cake.

"Wow Dita, you have really out did yourself this time."

"Why thank you Mr Alien. Care to have a taste?" Dita took a fork and sliced a piece of roast beef slowly ushering Hibiki towards her, she fed him the juicy meat.

"Oh My Gosh Dita! It's amazing! How did you learn to cook this good?"

"Picked it up from Barnette I guess." Dita once again giggle. She carried the turkey and walked out of the room with Hibiki following her carrying the roast beef.

They soon arrived at an enormous dining room with a long table big enough to accommodate an entire army. Dita placed the turkey on the table telling Hibiki to do the same.

"Could you please get the others Mr. Alien?" Dita begged

"Fine, as long as I get the first slice of cake I'll do it."

"Of course you will! Now please get them." Hibiki nodded and walked towards the direction of the kitchen.

Unknown to Dita she was being watched and being carefully examined by an unknown figure hidden in the shadows.

The figure chuckled at the sweet menacing thoughts running through his head.

"_Looks like I have I knew toy to play with…" _


	4. Chapter 3: CURIOSITY

**CHAPTER 3: CURIOSITY**

_Unknown to Dita she was being watched and being carefully examined by an unknown figure hidden in the shadows._

_The figure chuckled at the sweet menacing thoughts running through his head._

"_Looks like I have I knew toy to play with…" _

Up in their quarters Bart and Duelo were getting the rest and relaxation that they deserved. Being served by two butlers isn't exactly a common thing and they were sure to enjoy it to its full extent.

"Sir Bart, Sir Duelo, we were instructed to descend to the ground floor. If ever you need anything please do ring us. The bell is by your beds for easy access."

With that Bellon and Arren closed the door behind them and left.

"Who knew someone was this rich on Taraak?" Bart asked

"Come to think of it, how CAN someone be this rich on this planet? Besides the Food Company and military, maybe they're part of the council." Duelo explained

"Maybe. But I don't really care. As long as we keep getting this treatment I honestly don't even need to know what they do."

"How do you think Hibiki and Dita are doing?"

And speak of the devil Hibiki and Dita came rushing through the door. Dita was beaming as usual and Hibiki looked like he hasn't slept in days. Dita was laughing talking about some bet that Hibiki lost to and now owe her another promise. No one can really understand these two.

"Hello Duelo! Hello Bart! How've you been doing? You guys having fun?" Dita asked with a gleeful tone

"Uh.. Yeah. What's gotten into you two? Running around, Looks like you two are having more fun than us. Don't you think Duelo?" Bart slyly asked

Hibiki and Dita suddenly felt blood rush up their cheeks. Not being able to look at each other they both walked towards different direction. It was then that Hibiki noticed the room.

Having a carpeted flooring and wall paper that exuded a manly feel to the entire room, colors of red and green being the accent to the brown façade the room was fit for a king. The room had four beds that take up most of space, night tables on each side and a round table at the center. Looking up a there was grand chandelier that enveloped the room with polished radiance.

_WOAH! Wait up, hold the phone. FOUR BEDS?!_

Hibiki panicked, what did that mean? Was Dita staying in there with them? Oh god.

"Where's Dita staying? Is she staying here?" Hibiki desperately wanting to hear a No.

_We can't have her here. That would be too damn weird…_

"Oh right! They haven't showed me my room yet!"

"I'll call Bellon and ask him where she's staying"

"Why thank you, Duelo." said Dita

Hibiki sighed with relief. Atleast he won't be worrying about anymore. Bart rang the bell and as if they were waiting, Bellon and Arren appeared through the door.

"Yes sir Bart?"

Bart snickered. "Hear that? Sir Bart."

Duelo and Hibiki rolled their eyes at him. Such a simple thing to get all hyped up about.

"Just ask him the damn question." The two said.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, hold your horses. Anyway, Bellon can you please escort Dita to her own room."

"I'm afraid I do not understand sir."

"He own room? The place where she is going to stay in? You know with a bed and a bathroom and such?"

"Yes Sir, I am well aware of what a bedroom is. What I do not understand is why you are asking us to escort her when she is already in the room."

"WHAT? So you mean us, three men, and Dita are al sleeping in one room?" Hibiki exclaimed

"Well yes, Master Leoda thought it be best if she is near you since men around here might get the wrong idea and harm her. Do you not think that this is the right decision?"

Hibiki thought about what Bellon said and he must admit that he is right. Dita being with them could assure her safety and well being.

_But it's still damn weird if you ask me…_

"If you do not like that idea we could ask Sir Terrain for another room to be cleaned for her." Arren interjected

"No!" Everyone stared at Hibiki a bit taken aback by his sudden reaction.

"I mean, not needed. You're right; she'll be safer with us in the same room. At least with that we could keep a close eye on her. Sorry to have bothered you."

"It is quite alright sir Hibiki, we live to serve. I do believe that dinner has already been prepared. We are also here to escort you to that dining hall." Said Bellon

"No problem, we already know the way. You could go now, Thank you. We'll be down in a minute."

"Of course Sir"

Arren and Bellon once again left the room. The room fell silent; no one knew what to say. Hibiki suddenly remembered the reason as to why he told the butlers to leave.

"Hey Bart, Duelo, Dita and I found a room hidden behind stacks of capsules and you'd never guess what's inside"

"A death trap? Hungry monkey? Roaring lion? OOH OOH! A TORTURE ROOM!"

Duello Hibiki and Dita stared at Bart. Has he gone mad? They wondered.

"WHY, of all things would that be your guess?" Hibiki exclaimed

"I don't know. Seems fit don't you think?" Bart grinned

"I'm ignoring the last comment. Anyway what we found was a room. A room filled with food, not the capsule kind at that! There were grains of rice, bread, vegetables. It was like the kitchen in the Nirvana, fully stacked. Doesn't that seem odd to you? How did they get that kind of food?"

"I don't really want to know. It's not our business in the first place Hibiki."

"Duelo's right Mr. Alien. I think it's nothing. What's wrong with having food for yourself? "

"Maybe. Maybe I am over thinking this a bit. Come one lets go down. I'm freaking hungry!"

Hibiki jumped off the bed and ran towards the door gesturing the rest to follow. In a matter of seconds all of them were walking down the stairs eager to feed their very hungry stomachs.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Terrain Residence

"Did they notice anything?"

"No my lord, they did not"

"Good. The plan will have to be set aside for now. We cannot have them knowing anything."

"Understood my lord, everything will be taken care of. They will leave in three weeks time."

"That's too long. Well then, looks like we'll have to speed up their task now wont we?"

"Yes my lord."

"Keep them away from this part of the house as much as possible, especially the female and the kid. They keep snooping around the place. That would be all for now."

"Of course my lord, I will forever be at your service."

"Thank you… Bellon."


	5. Chapter 4: OUTBURST

**CHAPTER 4: OUTBURST**

_"Thank you… Bellon."_

"How on earth did you cook this much food on you're own miss Dita? I am completely baffled."

Leoda did nothing all night but compliment and enchant Dita with his unknown charm. The three men just could not understand what exactly he is trying to do.

"Oh but Mr. Ali-…"

"Please Dita, call me Leo." He interjected with a sweet smile.

Dita felt the heat spread all over her body, she didn't know what was happening and yet she liked it.

"Oh… Uh… O-Ofcourse, Leo" She couldn't help but giggle. The feel of his name rolling in her tongue was just way too weird.

Hibiki, Bart and Duelo stared at the two. It was like they weren't even there and that was something that annoyed Hibiki.

Everyone continued to eat and enjoy the delicious food. Bellon quietly poured juice into Dita's cup while others served the rest. Hibiki just couldn't take it.

"Right, LEO was it? Say something about you."

Hibiki was just too annoyed to even think about how rude he was being to the one person that gave them a place to stay.

_Touchy touchy. Calm the hell down before he kicks us out!_

_I don't know what you're talking about. I just asked him a question._

Leoda broke his stare from Dita and smiled at Hibiki.

"Ofcourse! How rude of me, you know nothing about me and yet I am here eating with you."

"Honestly , you don't have to. You already invited us in your home. Hibiki here was just being his irritating self as usual."

Duelo used his huge hands and pushed Hibiki's face far away from his, forcing him to stay on his seat. Hibiki kept saying random, not to mention inappropriate, words at the top of his voice.

Bart just kept laughing at Hibiki. He was obviously entertained but Dita certainly wasn't.

"STOP IT, HIBIKI!"

Practically every single person in the house heard Dita shout but the three men were frozen solid. They have NEVER heard Dita call Hibiki by his name and they never thought that they ever would.

Leoda did not know how to react but as he saw the men's reaction he couldn't help the smirk appearing on his lips.

"Wha- Dita I…" Hibiki tried to get over the shock but failed miserably

Dita just was't herself and that just scared the three men. They knew that hibiki just went over the line but not to the point that she would react like that.

They all knew that Hibiki was just as rowdy as ever.

"I can't believe that you are so rude and mean to someone that took us in when we didn't have a place to stay! I know how animated and comical you can get but don't you have a sense of gratitude at all!? This is too much, just too much Hibiki! Now keep quiet and eat the food that I worked hard on! I apologize on their behalf Leo."

Dita bowed low showing how sorry she truly is. The three men still haven't moved not knowing what to do.

Leoda stood up and lifted his arm reaching for Dita's angelic face forcing her to stare right at him.

"Not to worry Dita, do not crease your face with such lines of anger. It does not suit your fare complexion."

Leoda gently caressed her soft skin then slowly turned to face the three men.

"Miss Dita is right, we should not waste the much effort she has placed into creating such a bountiful meal. Please, let us eat."

He sat down, resumed eating and Dita followed suit. The three men could not believe what they have just witnessed. Something was not right and they knew it. They know Dita and she would not blow up like that, especially not at Hibiki.

They didn't have a choice. They knew that contradicting anything would only lead to more arguments.

Bart, Duelo and Hibiki sat down, unsure of the recent event and ate they're respective meals.

The group bid Leoda goodnight and each settled in their own rooms.

The guys change their clothes, washed their faces and brushed their teeth.

Dita on the other hand stood in the middle of the room, dazed.

"Dita, hey are you alright? Dita? OI UFO LADY!"

She looked around the room as if she just woke up. She reached for her head and rubbed her temples.

"Wha-What happened? What are we doing here? Weren't we just eating dinner. Oh, my head hurts so bad."

The men were caught off guard, how could she possibly forget her sudden outburst? Although, now that they think about it, she wasn't really herself.

Duelo shook his head, seeing as how tired and weak she looked he thought it best to tell her in the morning.

Hibiki nodded and gave her attention to Dita.

"You idiot, you were sleep walking weren't you."

Sudden care and affection can be heard through the insult, a shame that she was too weak to even pay attention.

"C'mon, I'll lend you some of my clothes so you can sleep."

Hibiki took his clothes, gave it to Dita and gently pushed her in the bathroom. Once she came out she went straight to the nearest bed and immediately fell into deep sleep.

Hibiki looked around and found everyone sleeping. He didn't have the heart to wake her up and decided to stay on her bed instead. He lied down and turned off the light.

He stared at the ceiling and was slowly being engulfed by darkness followed by dreamless slumber.

_**We'll get you one way or the other Liebely. Your so called friends wouldn't even bother to save you!**_

_What?! Who's there? What do you mean!_

**A vague figure slowly appeared in front of her.**

_ ! Bad aliens are after me! Mr. Alien help me! I NEED YOU!_

_**What makes you think I'll save you? You're such a bother, you're annoying and full of stupid and immature ideas. What man would want you?**_

_No… You don't mean that. You-you…_

Dita woke up breathing hard with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she dreamt about. She knew deep in her heart that it wasn't true but why did it feel so real?

_ ! Where's Mr. Alien?!_

She immediately stood up, overwhelmed, the room began to spin. She caught herself and quickly walked towards her bed.

" . Mr. Alien, please wake up. Please." She whispered trying not to wake the others.

Hibiki stirred obviously annoyed at the person trying to interrupt his sleep.

"Huh?" He slightly opened his eyes to see a teary eyed Dita in front of him.

He sat up not knowing what to do. He wasn't exactly a pro when it comes to girls.

"What happened Dita? Why are you up?" He asked

She leaped and hugged Hibiki holding on to him with all her might.

"I had a bad dream Mr. Alien! It was really scary!"

"Well, you know, it was just a dream so just get back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

She didn't want to sleep, at least not alone. She stared at hibiki and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Alien. Can I please sleep next to you? I don't think I can sleep all alone. I'm scared I might have another bad dream."

Good thing it was dark because Hibiki knew that every shade of red could be seen on his face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

She covered his mouth trying to prevent an unwanted wake up call.

"Shhh! You'll wake Bart and Duelo! Please ! I really really need you…"

She pouted trying to convince Hibiki. Even though there wasn't a hint of light he knew she was pouting and using her puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! But stay at your side of the bed and don't move too much."

With that he moved to the other side to make space for her.

"Thank You Mr. Alien!" She lightly squealed and jumped on the bed hugging hibiki.

"Alright, alight! Now let go of me go to sleep!"

She didn't reply and she wasn't even moving. Her breathing slowed its pace. He peeked over and found her fast asleep with her hands around him. He once again felt the heat spread all over his body.

"Oh God, this is going to be a long night…"


	6. Chapter 5: DARKNESS

**Authors Note:**

Yes, hello. Writer here. Seeing as I do not wright authors notes in my stories this may seem a bit weird for me. Anywho, I deeply apologize for the very late updates and also for this short chapter. I have been doing much work and I hope that this chapter won't disappoint any of you.

Thank you so much for your support and please review, tell me what you think. Good or bad, I am appreciative of criticism.

Tata for now, Allons-y!

"_Oh God, this is going to be a long night…"_

Hibiki woke up to find Dita still clinging to him. He immediately felt frozen in place. He didn't know what to do and he does not want to wake her up because if she did… He didn't even want to know.

_Damn it! I have to pee!_

Hibiki began to slowly remove her tight grip from him but every inch became harder and harder. With every attempt of being free she held him tighter.

He didn't have a choice. Hibiki had to wake her up unless he wants to wet his bed. He sighed and gently shook Dita.

Walking through a dim lighted hallway, Dita did not know where to go. Someone was calling her. She didn't know who or where. She ran faster. She tried to open every door that she saw but it didn't budge. Out of nowhere Leoda was right in front of her and she felt the ground was shaking…

Dita quickly sat up, panting.

Hibiki panicked, not knowing what was wrong he tried to comfort Dita.

"Dita what's wrong? Calm down. Breathe. "

She was hyperventilating, she shot up and walk towards the center of the room. Her panic-stricken face made his worry increase ten fold.

He ran up to Dita, trying to grab her as she frantically ran out the door and into the dark.

Without a second thought he made his way to the corridor desperately trying to catch up. Running as fast as he could, then he stopped. The only footsteps that he heard were his. It was only then he realized that he was running after nothing at all.

The hall was pitch black, completely blocking out any light that could go through. Doing as best as he could he looked for a switch, a torch, anything that could help him see. He then got hold of an oil lamp. Lighting it up he was face to face with a portrait.

He practically fell from shock. Reading the plaque he said, "Barthmeseus Rivona, wonder who that is."

He then heard faint steps behind him. Slowly, he managed to walk towards the sound. No matter how suspicious it may seem, there was nothing left to do. There wasn't much of a choice.

He felt like he was walking for hours one end when finally, the steps led him to the main lobby of the mansion. There he found her. Standing in the middle, as she did in their room. She was looking up.

Hibiki followed her gaze and right on top of them was a crest, the Terrain family crest. He saw a snake wrapped around a letter T. Around it was a golden wreathe that sparkled with a touch of light.

After staring at the marvelous work he immediately remembered the reason he was there.

"DITA! What the hell is wrong with you? Where did you go? You're scared the crap out of me."

He stood behind her, waiting for a reply that never came. Something was wrong with Dita, which he knew, but what?

The long silence was maddening; it was piercing through the night. He couldn't take it any longer; he grabbed her wrist forcing her to face him.

Nothing changed; she was still staring at the crest.

"Hey! Can you stop that already! It's annoying and stop ignoring me! Come on, Dita stop messing around. It's not funny!"

He shook her, hoping that would take away her odd behavior. Dita lowered her gaze and stared into Hibiki.

"There is nothing wrong, Mr. Alien. I was just admiring the craftsmanship of this beautiful crest. I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight Mr. Alien" She replied with a monotone voice and a smile that held neither happiness nor warmth.

A shiver went down his spine. Why was she talking like that? He didn't know what to do.

Ending the long stare, she slowly walking to the direction of their room.

All he did was gape and look at her.

_Who ever did this to her, I swear to every god there is, I will find him. And trust me, after that encounter he'd wish he never did what he did…_


End file.
